A Tender Tail
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: Some heartwarming fluff for Scorpia and Entrapta now that Catra has become almost cruel in the wake of Hordac's abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A Tender Tail

Author's note: Huge special thanks to my patron Xandra S who is the reason why this story was written! Please check out my tumblr for more info and updates! hopefulbadgerjunara

"So? How is it coming along?" Catra traced her claws along Entrapta long hair. Her talons threateningly tracing along the princess's scalp.

"I! Er! Well! Um yes!" Her shrill voice rose another octave in the threatening fear combined with the surprise of someone actually touching her flesh, and not just her hair.

"Yes?" Catra pulled at a knot she had made in Entrapta's locks. "So that means the ancient one's tech has paid off? And you have another weapon? One strong enough to put an end to those princesses?"

"I… don't think you let her finish Catra." Scorpia sighed holding her tail.

"Well! I am certainly making progress!" Entrapta allowed her hair to pull her down and out, away from Catra's cloying claws.

"Did I ask if you were making progress?! Or did I ask if you have another weapon for me? We just suffered another loss to those damn princesses!" Catra snarled.

"Well technically Cat, you did ask both." Even Scorpia had begun to grow tired of Catra's intensifying anger after seemingly innumerable losses following the battle at bright moon.

"Uugh!" Catra roared, taking a shard of crystal from Entrapta's workbench and tossing it angrily across the room. The centimeter squared shard somehow shattered, spraying sand sized shrapnel stinging straight across the three faces in the results of a shocking explosion.

"Catra?!" Entrapta snapped from behind her hair hiding her face.

"Woah! What was that?" Scorpia questioned, still processing the shock.

"That? That was progress." Catra smiled devious. "Can you make more? And can you make them bigger?"

"I! Well I don't quite know. F… first one's tech is!"

"It's what!" Catra lept at Entrapta, nearly giving her a haircut. Luckily Entrapta hair moved out of the way just in time as Catra's claws landed, two at her cheek, two at her throat. It was ever so slight but Catra's nails nicked at Entrapta's skin, causing three singular drops of blood to drift down her cheek.

"It's tricky! First one's tech is foreign at best, completely alien at worst. I will do my best, But, I'm not necessarily one hundred percent certain that I can replicate those results, and even less so that I can replicate them on a larger scale in the way you want."

"Well get it done!" Catra caressed the pads of her fingertips along the open wounds only to cut her face again as she turned away in anger. "Hordac demands results, and I will not allow myself to falter from the failures of my subordinates!"

Entrapta shivered, her hair simultaneously stepping her away from the threatening woman and knocking down her welding face mask to protect her, and hide her face. The touch was far too much. She was beyond unaccustomed to the touch of anyone else, even before she had arrived at the horde. And now? Ever since she had arrived, the only one who would get so close to her was Catra. But those seldom touches still held no comfort; far from it. Maybe one or two of their first interactions just after she had been discovered and 'captured' were soft or kind in the slightest, however, ever since those touches which had initiated as a soft seductive courting to her the horde had turned to something much more heinous. Gentle attracting touches intended to, and successful at wooing Entrapta to the horde's side were now terror instilling threats. She shook, her hair holding her up and covering her defensive as she thanked grayskull that she had her mask to hide behind. The salt stinging her wounds as warm wet streaks ran down her face. It was one thing, one very hard to stomach thing that Catra had cut her, struck out at her in anger, and drew blood. But the follow up was what had brought the tears. The soft tracing of the feline finger pads over the wound. It was an evil taunt, and it made her skin crawl. "Yes Catra, you will not falter from my failures."

"Much better." Catra snarled storming out of the room in a huff of irritated anger and desperation.

Entrapta covered her face, hiding behind her hair even though she still had her mask. It simply wasn't enough. She felt painfully exposed. Like she needed to wrap herself in several whole beds, forget just a blanket or two, to finally feel safe.

The first outside entity Entrapta could feel was Emily. The bot empathetically stepped closer to her and rubbed its side against her. "Thank you." Entrapta patted her bot gently and wiped away tears from under the mask.

She was too distracted within herself, attempting to clean up her face, the bot giving her soft and slow nudges of support. The timid and slow steps approaching her. "This outta help." A claw lifted Entrapta mask to reveal Scorpia standing in front of her with a shameful look.

Entrapta wanted to snap at the princess for invading her space and to run off; delve into her works once more and hopefully evade any further harassment or cruel tactile taunts. She was only dissuaded from the initial urge to lash back out at Scorpia in return by the sight of bandages and ointment. "I…" Entrapta was still too caught up in her own frustrated, flustered busy mind.

"Sorry about her." Scorpia tried to play it off with a simple shrug, but her frustration and disappointment slipped through in the form of an exasperated sigh. "Being force captain… seems to come with a lot of extra pressures. Ones she isn't quite ready to handle."

"Isn't quite ready?"

"Isn't ready." Scorpia corrected herself, her head dropping towards the floor.

"You can say that again."

"Hordak isn't quite the nicest, and he is less than a fan of failure and the defeats that we have been suffering as of late."

"Sure." Entrapta averted her eyes, feeling exposed and weak as she realized Scorpia could probably see the remaining trails of her tears.

"May I?" Scorpia rose her claw holding the bandages.

"May you?! May you what?"

"No need to be so scared. I'm just offering to help patch up those scratches she left on your face."

"Oh." Entrapta inhaled, feeling on edge, the pressure mounting on her to get back to work before Catra came storming back in and invade her space once more.

"So-" Scorpia was cut off.

"So what?"

"So, may I?" The princess pulled out a damp washcloth, offering to clean the cut before applying the bandaids. "I just don't want to touch you if you don't want"

"I! Oh! Yes! Yes, you may!" She burned a reddening pink at the kindhearted consideration.

"Cool!" Scorpia gave a wide enough smile that Entrapta completely missed the following warning that the washcloth soaked in alcohol might sting.

"Oww! Oww! Ouch!" Entrapta's hair retreated for her, slamming her mask back down in a protective measure.

"I told you that it might sting!" She gave that giant smile all over again as if the tenderness of her attempts to care for Entrapta hadn't been enough to fluster her beyond any even vaguely comfortable level.

"Sorry." She forced herself to lift the mask once more.

"I'll try to be more gentle… If you still want me to help?"

Mysteriously Entrapta's mask slipped back down. Certainly not the cause of her hair subtle nudging it back down.

"Gotcha." Scorpia sighed. "Well uugh, I'll leave this stuff here for you. Wouldn't want you getting Catra scratch fever." She gave off an embarrassed and shameful chuckle at her own joke.

"No, No." Entrapta's desperation came out muffled until she lifted the mask once more. "Please, I don't have a mirror down here. If I do it myself I'll end up with band-aids every which way, completely missing the cuts."

"Of course." Scorpia took the washcloth and draped it over the tip of her tail before stepping back towards the purple princess and moving her tail closer to Entrapta's cheek.

"I… Your tail?"

"I have a little more control with it than the claws." She clicked her hands to denote her point. "But I just don't use it as often because its… more personal?" Scorpia tried to put a word to the part of her anatomy which her whole life had often drawn less than welcoming glares at best.

"I'm sorry." The cloth stung, but Entrapta found herself leaning into the touch, wanting more of the other princesses care and comfort.

"What for?" Scorpia gently cleaned the cuts, offering a stabilizing arm as she noticed that Entrapta seemed to be leaning forward in a loss of balance.

"I'm sorry for touching your tail when we first met."

"Oh! That? It's fine!" Scorpia lied through her teeth.

"It wasn't, and I'm sorry. Thank you for being considerate of personal boundaries… even when I wasn't."

"It's ok." This time the words held much more truth.

Entrapta nodded into the cloth, losing just enough of her balance that she fell into Scorpia's arm.

"Watch out there." She caught Entrapta in an almost accidental hug.

"AAck!" Entrapta's reaction was only several moments too slow to be believable that she didn't enjoy the warm embrace.

Scorpia wasn't sure what to say or how to say it as the other woman's hair carried her out and away from her arms.

"I! Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No, no! It's ok. And I… I think it's all clean now. I can put on the bandages for you now if you want?"

"I! Yes please." Entrapta nodded quickly.

"Here." Scorpia carefully peeled off the backing to the band-aids, pressing them over the cuts, and then smoothing them gently over with her tail, caressing Entrapta's cheek in the exact soft kind and supportive manner that the purple princess had been craving. It wasn't much, but the soft touch was enough to calm her anxious racing mind and sore heart.

"There, you are gonna be ok!"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what's got you down?" Entrapta turned from her project after she spotted the downtrodden scorpion princess from out of the corner of her eye. Dropping her tools, she allowed her hair to carry her towards Scorpia who was slumped over, sitting on a small set of stairs leading into the workshop which the primarily purple presenting princess had usurped soon after she had been captured. "Scorpia?" She followed up, noticing that her new friend's shoulders slumped in what was at best a disheartened slope.

"Hey." Scorpia half-heartedly waived one claw as a welcome before she returned to her moping, head stuffed into her hands with a clear pout.

"Wanna talk about it?" Entrapta offered, sitting beside the pouting princess.

Scorpia huffed a grunt of neither an affirmative or negative response.

"Well? What is it? What's wrong?" Entrapta went to nudge Scorpia, but hesitated and decided against it, wary of upsetting her. It stung in a way? If stinging was the right word? Either way, it was the best one that the somewhat laconic engineer could come up with to describe her own confusing emotions. Why did something of not being able to sit next to the scorpion princess, pressed up against her, sharing shoulder space… why did something of that hurt? Hurt. Hurt? A rudimentary word for sure. But she was certain it was an accurate assessment all accumulated down to a single word.

"It's nothing E." Scorpio waived away any ideation of her own hurt.

E? E? Just E? Entrapta was puzzled. She could recognize it for what it was; a nickname. However, that did nothing to change that the concept was entirely foreign. "That isn't an its nothing face." Entrapta pulled her thoughts together just enough to form the six words of doubt. However, that was all that she could manage before she realized she had undoubtedly begun reaching out with the intent of patting her friend on the shoulder. Restraining herself once more to her own dismay at this unfamiliar sting, Entrapta forced her arm back down to her own side. It would only be hours later, after replaying the encounter for the twenty-third and a half time in her head that she would actually realize that she could simply have asked Scorpia how she wished to be comforted, or of a pat on the shoulder was ok. Maybe even offered a hug? She wouldn't stop beating herself up for missing this obvious logical option until well after her fiftieth mental dissection of the interaction.

"That obvious huh?" Scorpia dropped one hand and allowed her head to turn to the other princess.

Entrapta nodded back gently with a soft empathetic smile.

"Great." Scorpia exhaled an almost appropriately loud sigh for how downtrodden she appeared.

"Well? What is it, S?" Entrapta attempted a similar nickname to her own instantaneous regret, the nickname seeming off and incorrect.

"Catra." The singular name brought with it an even further exaggerated sigh.

"Oh no!" Entrapta instantly assumed she knew what the issue was, that the force captain had grown even more impatient and easily agitated. It was a more than obvious assumption to the engineer that the leader's less than polite, and often malicious outbursts could grow hurtful and leave her friend hurting and or feeling lesser. "I'm so sorry, I know she can be really harsh-" When Entrapta was interrupted she had already begun going in for a supportive hug, knowing that Scorpia might need it if Catra had been saying the same spiteful things to Scorpia that she had been saying to her.

"I just can't seem to get her attention!" Scorpia broke out in her complaint, ignoring that Entrapta had even been talking.

Momentarily time stopped for Entrapta, this idea was idiotic, she should have stayed with the machines, at least those she could predict! Not to mention, the machines never made her feel like her stomach had just dropped through the floor. One exasperated sigh later, she was up on her hair, walking back towards her work. However, it was only a few steps in that she remembered her friend was hurting, and that she should still attempt to assist. Stuffing her emotions back down, she turned back and began to form circles in front of Scorpia. "You can't get her attention you say?" She swapped into problem-solving mode; she had always been better at solving the problems of others than even attempting to understand her own.

"Yeah. I… I just don't know how to get her to notice me! I… I just want to know what she likes… who she likes… if she likes…" Scorpia trailed off just long enough that Entrapta broke the silence.

Whether she spoke so soon because she was actually just too impatient to voice her plan, or if it was subconsciously to save herself from actually having to hear Scorpia say that she wanted Catra to like her, Entrapta spoke up all the same. "I have a plan! I have a plan! I have a plan! And I think that's her coming now!" Entrapta knotted, catching the sound of proud heavy footsteps approaching.

"I… you trust me right?" Entrapta tested quickly. "Cause I have a plan."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Scorpia found herself naturally growing a smile from where her pout had so predominately presided for seemingly so long. It was more than abnormal to witness someone so eager to help her, it was stunning; stunning and… nice.

"Follow my lead!" She hurried over to the locks Catra had attempted to keep her in back when she had first been discovered.

"So? Did it work? Did it work? Do you think it worked?" Entrapta cheered as her hair easily slipped from its restraints and then turned to release her other appendages.

"Good for nothing discount bargain bin princesses." Catra could be heard rumbling through the hordes vents.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with a solid no on that one." Scorpia hid her face in her claws disheartened.

"Ah! Come on! It wasn't a total disaster!" Entrapta attempted to defend her plan.

"I'm sorry but what about the phrase, 'Now get back to work you wastes of space!' sounds like anything other than an utter disaster?"

"I!" Entrapta shrilled with the intent of defending the interaction. "Well, no. That bit certainly wasn't great."

"No, it wasn't." Scorpia groaned. "None of it was great, and she is no closer to noticing me in a positive way."

"No, no! That most certainly isn't true!" Entrapta rose both a hand and a sizeable lock of hair in protest.

"Really?" Scorpia lifted a hopeful eye from between her hands.

"We learned something!" The mechanic waggled an eager finger up in the air.

"We did?"

"Most certainly we did!"

"We did!" Scorpia tested out a false confidence.

"Certainly!" Entrapta agreed.

"And… uugh, just to clarify. Because I totally know what we learned, hundred percent, guaranteed, I know, totally! Uugh, but what exactly did we learn again?"

"She likes having a girl tied up!"

"Aack! What!" Scorpia coughed in surprise, shock overwhelming her at the daunting idea which made her head spin.

"Well, you heard her right?"

"Heard! Heard? I heard a what now and when?" Scorpia was still trying to catch her breath, lost and confused.

"Well, when she stormed in the first thing she had to say was that there is no point in having me tied up if I can just get myself out with my hair."

"S… so?"

"And she followed it up with saying 'and it's no fun either!'"

"Okay?" Scorpia lingered on the second syllable.

"So, she's gotta be into bondage." Entrapta snapped her spine straight with such vigorous pride that her welding mask accidentally fell down. The embarrassment was almost enough to ruin her self satisfaction and rob her of the wide smile now hidden by the mask.

"Uugh, you know, well Entrapta, you know, when, when I, when I asked you to help me…" Scorpia moved in closer, pulling up the welding mask with a patient but kind smile, knowing that Entrapta would appreciate it from the small hint of a slight defeat in her posture.

Entrapta smiled up at the scorpion princess almost a whole head taller than her and now only a handful of inches away. Feeling inadequate she used her hair as legs standing taller over Scorpia as she sat cross-legged in the air.

Spotting the petty move the two laughed together, leaning into each other for support as guttural chuckles won them over. It was beautiful. A pure arresting moment, they shared the slightest of touch, just enough to keep each other upright as they heartily laughed. It was just the slightest of touches, but Entrapta could already feel that it would make this all a lot harder in one way or another.

"You were saying?" Entrapta allowed herself back down onto her feet with an innocent grin.

"I didn't necessarily mean I wanted you to help me figure out her opinions on bondage when I asked for your help winning Catra over."

"First off you didn't ask, I believe you were moping over her, and I rambled a bit, offered my assistance, and you said 'Yes, of course. Thank you.'." Entrapta corrected, her grin lingering dispute dimming. "Second." She paused, thinking over what she might say next. "So, whatcha thinking? Learning her opinions on sub or dom, vanilla or spicy? Pet play?" Entrapta's eyebrows indulged in the pun with an overzealous waggle. "Or are you wanting to know if she is into something more eccentric?"

"E! Entrapta! No, no! That is not what I meant, nor was it what I was thinking in the slightest! I was thinking something a little more along the lines of what does she like in a girl? Does she like me? Is she even on to women?" Scorpia yelped embarrassed, cheeks growing almost as rosy red as her lipstick.

"Oh… Well, I mean, she certainly likes women." Entrapta forced herself to focus on being supportive. Scorpia wanted her help, not her incomprehensible jumble of foreign feelings that even she didn't think she could process correctly.

"But how do you know that?!" Scorpia spun, exasperated in anxious ambiguity.

"Have you seen her with Adora?"

"I! Well! Yeah! But!"

"So! It seems like all we need to know now is how does she feel about you!" It stung, it seared, it burned, but if it helped Scorpia… it was ok; nothing felt ok, but if it helped Scorpia… then it had to be ok!

"Yes. That was the question all along Entrapta." Scorpia sighed frustrated with the roundabout route required to return to the dismay origin.

"Hmm!" Entrapta hummed, thinking aloud as she began to use her hair to walk herself in a small circle. "So thoughts, thoughts, thoughts. Plan, plan plan." She repeated emptily, buying time for her turbulent chest to calm.

"Hey, E, look. It is ok if you can't come up with anything. I really appreciate your help, but it's probably just not-" Scorpia's voice petered out enough that her final three words were drowned out entirely. "Meant to be."

"I got it!" Entrapta cheered, spying what she suspected was her answer just over Scorpia's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it!" Even after having accepted defeat, Entrapta's cheery tone was enough to bring some excitement back to Scorpia.

"Tell me more about that tale of yours."

The end

. This story is thanks to their you want to know how to get me to do a story for you, check out my tumblr hopefulbadgerjunara !

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	3. Chapter 3

A Tender tail strikes

"No! No! No!" Scorpia insisted, reactionarily running small circles so outraged and more accurately afraid of the idea.

"Well have you ever tried it?"

"No! No! No? Of course not! No!" Scorpia assured, waving her claws back and forth in front of her. "But, uugh, just so that we are on the same page. Why would I?"

"I don't know. I was born with my hair, and I use it all the time, Catra loves to use her claws, Perfuma's favorite thing is sprouting flowers, so why wouldn't you have used your tail yet?"

"Because it's got a stinger! I don't wanna hurt anyone!" Scorpia stopped dead in her tracks, pulling her tail around and holding it into her chest like an intimate secret.

"Catra could use her claws for far more than just hurting people." Entrapta realized what she had said and who she had said it to just as it left her lips. "Damnit Entrapta!" She cursed herself under her breath for giving her cute clawed crush ideas about what dirty things Catra could do with those claws.

"You ok E? You are looking a little flushed?" Scorpia allowed her guarded stance to slip, lowering her arms and relaxing her tail.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Entrapta's head snapped up and she waved off the idea. "I'm perfectly fine." That was certainly a lie, Entrapta thought to herself. There is nothing fine about this type of a longing. The glances that lingered just a moment more than was appropriate, the raised hands, hoping for just a dash of contact, even the softest brush of her flesh, just a kernel of contact, anything to show that she showed these feelings for anyone but Catra of all people. Catra the abusive force captain! To think of all the people, the one who didn't deserve the sweet-souled scorpion princess the most. It made Entrapta wish her skin just boiled, because that would be so much easier than the dull longing, just wishing that she could one day see Scorpia's claw lingering, hoping to brush up against her.

"Nope! I don't believe you!" Scorpia crossed her claws. NOTHING, Nothing at all was fair about how her arms pushed her chest up and drew Entrapta's attention right to that breathtaking curve of her-

"Focus!" Entrapta yelled at herself.

"Huh?" Scorpia shifted her weight to one side, assuredly making the issue worse.

"We need to focus!" Entrapta played it off as if she hadn't been chastising herself for ogling her friend in broad daylight.

"Oh, sorry." Scorpia retreated into herself slightly at the harsh tone. "You know, it is ok if you can't come up with anything. Especially if you're idea's only involve my tail. I'm not gonna just stab someone with my tail without consent!"

"Well, you can just test it on me!" Entrapta blurted out entirely without thinking.

"What?! No! No! Of course I can't Entrapta! We don't know what it will do!"

"Why that's exactly the point!" Entrapta reasoned aloud, thinking that if the crazy train was already chugging along, then why not go along with it?

"It could hurt you!" Scorpia snapped, pulling her tail in closer to her chest. It was an entirely personal thought, to sting someone with her tail? God, it felt so wrong to talk about in anything near such a cavalier manner as Entrapta did. Personal or not, a small part of the embarrassed princess envied how Entrapta could have an idea and simply stick to it so easily. It was a trait she had also noticed in Catra, the tendency to so easily make a decision and stand strong, proud, and fearless. She had absolutely no capability to deny how attractive a quality she found it to be, how much it drew her in like a strong magnet. She knew why. She only wished she could be so confident, self-assured, to have a hint of the pride those strong women she often more than just admired displayed on a daily basis. To not be so timid, the scared scorpion princes she was, always afraid of doing and saying the wrong thing. However she had also come to realize just how much trouble such self-assured confidence had caused Catra; well, not so much Catra as everyone around her. The fiery force captain Catra, however also the leader who would punish a subordinate for doing their best and failing an impossible task. But Entrapta wasn't like that was she? No, she was confident in a similar way, but she wasn't brazen in blaming others if and when failure arrived. Entrapta just held her cards close, did not allow herself to feel guilty just for existing like Scorpia had noticed in herself.

"So, I'll be fine. Not to mention it would be less than a small sacrifice for science and self-exploration!"

"Uugh!" Scorpia attempted to buy a moment of time to think.

"Come on, haven't you ever wondered what it does? What you have it for?"

"Well! I! Did you wonder those things about your hair?!" Scorpia deflected wit the first thing she could think of, the memory of Entrapta comparing her hair to the tail sticking out in her memory.

"Of course I have! It does anything I want it to, and I have it to help me, to aid and assist in my robotics and research." Entrapta paused, looking to her hair. "It is who I am, it is my best friend in a way." She gently stroked her hair that held her up. " Always stands by me. Often for me as well."

Scorpia covered her mouth and gave an obnoxiously adorable giggle.

How in the world was Entrapta ever to be expected to move on from a small little crush if that damned princess giggled like that?! "What, it does!" Entrapta giggled along.

"Well, when you put it that way." Scorpia lingered in the thought a moment longer than was plausible as being passed off as normal. She deeply appreciated the small instance of honest inflection. It was truly a treat to see Entrapta so unguarded, any and all walls down, simply honest and adorably unfiltered. "Maybe I could consider using my-" Scorpia stopped as she began to hear Catra's shocking cheerful voice thundering down the hall and into Entrapta's workshop.

"What the?"

"Since when is she ever happy?" The tailed princess wondered aloud without realizing just how exasperated with her theoretical crush she sounded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Catra cackled, damn near skipping her way down the hall. "I can't believe it this is the best day ever! How can something so wonderful happen entirely by accident?!"

"Catra?" Entrapta and Scorpia's jaws dropped together, the idea of Catra actually downright joyous? They simply had to be being tricked.

"Adora is captured! The idiot!" Catra cackled more. "She got caught by a recon squad! Apparently, she was away from her sword, but they found that too! This is the best day!" She snickered with delight.

"Really?" Entrapta and Scorpia were still speaking in unison.

Catra nodded cheerfully. "What were y'all talking about? I heard something about considering using… and that's all I caught on my way in."

"We were talking about Scorpia here testing out her tail! We wanna know what would happen if she stung someone!" Entrapta shared much more about her friend's plans and body than the princess planned, or even wished to share herself.

"Yeah, I… well I guess. It was really just more of a potential idea." Scorpia played off the idea.

"Ohh! I love it! We have to test it on Adora! It is a wonderful idea! Thank you! What a wonderful idea!" Catra actually went in and hugged Scorpia.

Entrapta's jaw dropped and she reactively snapped her pencil. How dare that feline fuckslut! Hug Scorpia like that! Not even asking, giving the slightest consideration as to whether or not Scorpia wanted to be touched, much less hugged. But then Entrapta remembered that her crush just so happened to have a crush on Catra, and that going off of that and that alone, it would be quite the surprise for Scorpia not to enjoy even the unexpected embrace. But that didn't make it any bit more stomachable to watch while she was stuffed to the gills with more jealousy than anyone could ever know what to do with.

"Absolutely wonderful! I can't wait!" Catra did absolutely nothing to hide how excited she was to have her Adora back, even if it was disguised with the pretense of simply being happy the traitor had been captured.

"Glad she could be of service to you, my liege." Entrapta snarked with a detestful sneer.

Scorpia shot back with a less than amused glower at Entrapta, catching the dig even if Catra didn't.

"Oh! Yes! And I need you to devise something to assist us in usurping the power of the sword! If Adora can't use it then there will be no reason for her to run back off to those princesses!"

"Ahh, are you sure that is for the best Catra?"

"Of course it is Scorpia! We finally have her back!" A little too much of Catra's true motivation to just have her Adora back shown through.

"Oh… ok, if you are sure then Catra but I am really not so sure about using my-"

"Great! I am gonna go prep the interrogation room then!" Catra actually jumped with joy before skipping off and away.

"Using my tail like that." Scorpia deflated, knowing Catra already couldn't hear her, as if she ever even would have listened if she could.

"Uugh… may I?" Entrapta offered gently, a lock of her hair hovering over Scorpia's shoulder, offering a soothing pat but not wanting to invade Scorpia's space without permission.

Scorpia glanced over her shoulder and nodded weakly, scared and clearly uncomfortable.

Entrapta didn't just patted her friend on her shoulder, she pulled Scorpia in closer as well. "Need a hug?"

Scorpia nodded again, allowing Entrapta to pull her into an incredibly cozy hug. The purple princess's hair poured over her, the softest blanket she had ever witnessed wrapping gently around her and luring her off into a delicate comfort.

"What if it hurts her? What if it kills her!?"

"One, you don't have to, two, I have antivenoms for almost anything, and three, you can test it on me." Entrapta instructed her hair to soothe Scorpia slowly, running follicles down her back in such a way that finally coaxed Scorpia to finally take a good deep breath and relax all those muscles which never received any hint of relief. "But you don't have to test it on me either. I… I just want to help, help you be happy." It hurt, but that didn't make it untrue. She just wished she could be the one to make her happy. But if it took Catra for that then… so be it.

"Thanks Entrapta. That really means a lot." She squeezed tight, unintentionally catching the mellow earthy scent of Entrapta's conditioner as the beautiful locks surrounded her and ushered her into a soft surrender.

"Anytime." Entrapta's lips lingered, just over Scorpia's shoulder, the small corner of exposed flesh, pristine and pure. She wanted to kiss it, to look up and kiss Scorpia's cheek, to do anything to show how comfortable she felt with the taller princess in her embrace. But she didn't, she just pulled away and gave that same soft smile. "So, whatcha want to do?"

"Uugh." Scorpia moved her tail around, holding it for a moment and then offering it up to Entrapta. "What if I hurt myself?"

The End

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	4. Chapter 4

The Stinger in the Mirror

"Yourself? Yourself! Yourself?" Entrapta's hair stepped her away before making a small rapidly pacing circle. "Yourself huh? I mean, I actually can't imagine it being a bad idea; well, by comparison at least. With how you don't want to hurt anyone. In this case, the worst possible outcome is that you are immune to your own stings. But, even then, what is the loss of that? There is nothing actually wrong if that happens. And, if it does have any malicious effects, you of all people, would be most likely to be unaffected or less so at least." She rambled, meandering faster and faster in what quickly became a wobbly circle as her head began to spin along with her movements.

"Yeah, and I mean, if it is gonna hurt anyone, I would rather it hurt me." That statement certainly garnered Entrapta's attention given that it was enough to stop her dead in her tracks. "And… if anyone is killed by it." Scorpia's head dropped. "Really for the best if it is me huh?" Entrapta yelped and wavered on her hair, nearly falling over, lingering in shock. "E? Entrapta? You ok over there?"

"Nope! Nope! Absolutely not! That is unacceptable! I won't let you try something like that!" Entrapta ordered fearful.

"What!?" Scorpia would have stepped back but she instinctively moved in closer at the sight of her friend clearly growing unsteady and looking like she might fall down any moment.

"No! That is not an outcome I can accept! I won't let you sting yourself if that is even remotely an option!" Entrapta nearly fell down as her hair maneuvered her to face Scorpia.

"Well, I am not saying it is going to happen. It is just that if it does, I would rather it be me that something happens to."

"No Scorpia! This is not an option at all! I won't sit by and watch as you potentially get yourself hurt!" Entrapta snapped so red-faced she was bright burgundy. She simply couldn't stand the idea of Scorpia being hurt; and especially not for fucking Catra and her incessant need to recapture Adora.

"You had to know that was a plausibility when you suggested I use my tail." Scorpia's brow furrowed confounded at the extreme nature of Entrapta's reaction.

"I! I mean sure I did. But! But!" Entrapta stammered and Scorpia thought she would start to turn blue soon.

"But what?"

"But! When I had envisioned it! When I had envisioned it, you weren't the one potentially getting hurt!"

"Well, it is my tail, so it is probably for the best that if anyone gets hurt by it, it should be me. And again, I'm the one who is least likely to actually be hurt by it. So. Yeah! If anyone is getting stung, it's me!"

"Then no one is getting stung!" Entrapta barked.

"Come on, we both know Catra is a… oh god, well, I've never really seen a cat with a bone. But you know what I mean. Whenever she gets wind of something new to use to capture Adora she will never let go until it has failed or worked." Scorpia argued.

"Nope! I won't sit here and watch you get hurt!" Entrapta began to fidget and twitch in anxious protective anger.

"But it would have been ok if I was stinging you?" Scorpia's eyes narrowed.

"Perfectly fine." Entrapta softened immediately, immensely relieved that Scorpia was no longer considering something which could get her hurt.

"And why would that have been ok?"

"For science!" Entrapta eagerly exclaimed.

"For science huh? But why doesn't that reasoning applies to me as well?"

"B- because!" Entrapta yelped. For the first time in her life, she didn't have a sound scientific reason for her decisions and the actions they lead to. She detested that beyond all else; that there was no sound reason for her to be acting so… illogically emotional. So infuriatingly emotional!

"Because what?" Scorpia shifted her hips and rested a claw on one side in such a way that made everything so much harder for Entrapta.

"I! Uugh! Because I have antivenoms!" Entrapta desperately grasped at the first thought that popped into her mind.

"You do?"

"Yes! A whole selection! I've tested with many poisons, toxins, and venoms."

"Good! Then you should go get them." Scorpia replied decisively."

"Oh! I! Well, I have them in a cabinet at my workspace." Entrapta thanked greyskull for the opportunity to avert her burning blush stained face from Scorpia's innocent eyes before the princess deciphered the reason for her flustered nature.

"Are you ok?" The scorpion princess asked after Entrapta as she walked off to her workspace and revealed a cabinet full of various vials of antivenom.

Entrapta's spine went straight and she locked up.

"E?"

"Yes! Yes! I am fine! I just don't want you to get hurt!" Entrapta rushed to dismiss.

"But it would be ok if you got hurt?"

"I!" Entrapta whimpered frustrated.

"Entrapta?" Scorpia followed behind and rested her claw on the other princesses' shoulder.

The purple princess allowed herself one moment, one solitary moment to enjoy the warm contact without holding anything back, without judging herself, just adoring the modicum of care she had been so relatively deprived of until that moment. She allowed herself to rub her cheek against Scorpia's claw, a soft slow nuzzle. For even half a moment she thought she could feel Scorpia push her claw back up against her cheek as she nuzzled. Entrapta almost even allowed herself to let out a soft vocal exhale of relief at the sensation of the caring claw at her cheek, almost. Instead, her moment ended and she forced herself to tighten the thin ties keeping her together. "Yup?" She forced a confident tone.

"You seem really off. What is wrong?"

"I told you, just shaken at the idea of my friend actually getting hurt."

"You know it would matter if you got hurt too right?" Scorpia allowed her claw to linger on Entrapta's shoulder.

Entrapta had no words.

"Cause it would."

"Of course!" Entrapta forced out the affirmation she only believed in the most vague of senses. "But that won't happen! I have my antivenoms!" She spun around, finally calm enough to face Scorpia once more

"You still want me to sting you?"

"Yes. Even more so if stinging yourself is still on the table as an option."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I am sure! Anything for SCIENCE!" Entrapta cheered with a raised hand of victory, delighted that she could refocus on something so comfortingly analytical.

"And you are sure that those antivenoms will be able to counteract whatever it does?" Scorpia curled her tail around herself and held it close to her chest.

"Certain!" Entrapta may have fudged the truth on that one just a little. "So go ahead and stick me!" She winced and offered up her neck. After a moment passed and nothing had happened, she cracked her eyes back open just a smidge. "What? Don't wanna sting my neck? Would my arms work?" She offered up exposed wrists and looked away again as if her eyes weren't already sealed shut in the preparation for a potentially painful poke. "Nope? I can roll my sleeves further up if you need?" She pushed up her long sleeves and still looked farther away, her head approaching a full exorcist.

Scorpia's anxious breathing grew louder as her tail encroached on its target.

"Don't worry! It will all be ok. Just do it and it will be over!"

"Done!" Scorpia yelped and began jumping up and down waving both claws and her tail back and forth at the mildly painful sting.

"Done? I didn't feel anything." Entrapta peeked out of one eye.

"Well… yeah. I did not sting you." Scorpia tried sharp inhales to distract from the poke.

"You what?" Both of Entrapta's eyes snapped open in a mortified shock before snapping to and locking on Scorpia in horror. Her usually so rosy friend had gone beyond the pale, there was a minor lump on her neck, presumably from where she had stung herself, and she had begun panting.

"Oh geez! Oh geez! That kinda hurts!" Scorpia's tone presented calm but her almost auditory heart rate only drowned out by heavy short anxiety-induced panting.

"Scorpia!" Entrapta yelled terrified and angry at her friend for pulling such a potentially dangerous stunt. "What did you do! Why did you! I! Don't matter! Are you ok! What symptoms are you experiencing!" She spun around and ducked down into her cabinet, each strand of hair picking out a different vial and popping off the caps in a desperate attempt to find the right one before she even had the slightest idea of what poison was now running through the beautiful scorpion princess's veins.

"I! Uugh! My pulse is racing! I! It is going really fast! I! The room is kinda spinning! My chest is tight and it hurts like an elephant sat on me! And! And! And I'm like lightheaded! I! I think it is because I keep breathing really fast. I!"

"Ok! Ok! It's going to be ok! Just relax. Umm, try to breathe deeply. Think calming thoughts." Entrapta lowered her hair follicles which were holding up the various test tubes and vials in lieu of turning to Scorpia and pressing the bare back of her hand against Scorpia's forehead.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm not good at lying! But I wasn't gonna sting you without knowing that you would for sure be safe! And after you said I might be immune or have a resistance, I had to try it on myself first." Scorpia's breaths still came in sharp huffs and puffs, but they were slowing in tempo slightly with each subsequent cycle. "And! And! I was just so stressed! And so anxious! And I didn't want you to be mad at me! But more so I didn't want to hurt you!"

Entrapta whimpered and pressed her fingers to the unstung side of Scorpia's neck. She couldn't really be all that mad. Scorpia had done the same thing she was trying to do, just with more logically sound reasonings. At least Scorpia had a good reason behind her choices, not just some stupid flutter in her chest every time the other princess so much as stuck her hip out. "I! I think you are ok."

"I! I don't feel ok! I feel like there is a mountain on my chest!" Scorpia worried.

"Breathe, just a little slower." The slightest form of a theory began to hatch in Entrapta's mind.

"I'm! Trying!" Scorpia struggled to calm herself.

"It is going to be ok. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Understand?" Two solid locks of hair landed on Scorpia's shoulders, soothing softly through sensitive caresses.

"I… I understand." Scorpia nodded softly as she strived to calm herself further as her breaths and heart slowed.

"There it is, just breathe. It looks like it is calming down." Entrapta's hair replaced the antivenoms in their place and then slowly slipped her hair further around Scorpia in another full body hair hug.

Scorpia's breathing finally slowed to a normal pace and then eventually to a deliberately slow tempo. The gentle coconut scent of Entrapta's shampoo infiltrated her nose and calmed all of her senses as Entrapta pulled her in, wrapping her up in soft locks once more.

"It's ok. I… I think I know how your stinger works. And if I am right, you are perfectly safe." Entrapta wrapped her hair tighter against Scorpia.

"Oh? How does it work?"

"Well, I need to do another test or two before I can confirm my hypothesis." Entrapta began to release the hug slowly, but she was stopped by the feeling of Scorpia's claws holding her back, pressing to keep her in the hug.

"No, not yet. Please not yet." Scorpia held Entrapta close, overly paranoid and worried in her overwhelming anxiety that lingered on her chest. It only even mildly abated when Entrapta held her, reassuring her with such soft kindnesses.

"Of course. Of course Scorpia." Entrapta obliged and pulled tighter, gently massaging up and down at Scorpia's back. She stayed like that for a good long time; the type of an amount of time that would have made Catra try her claws on them for dawdling so long. She adored it, having the scorpion princess curled up against her like that. Even if the woman's soft warm breaths on her neck drove her mad and ignited a heat in other places she reminded herself she must not think of, Entrapta adored the shared contact above all else.

"I! Umm, thank you." Scorpia pulled back slowly.

"Of course, any time."

"I appreciate it. I, but, umm, what do we do next?"

"Now, you think of something that makes you happy."

"Something that makes me happy?"

Entrapta nodded and hummed a confirmation.

"What do I think of?"

"I don't know, anything that makes you happy." Entrapta could immediately tell by the look on Scorpia's face that the other princess was having a much harder time with the activity than anyone should ever be having. "I! Think of Catra. She makes you happy right?" It burned, it seared to say such words, to suggest thinking about Catra, to have suggested thinking of anyone but herself! But if she was to help her friend she would need to forgo some silly crush. Maybe once she witnessed the other two out on a date, revealing over Adora's capture or something things might get easier?

"I? Yeah. Catra." Scorpia's words lingered hollow.

"Ok? Tell me when you are ready."

Scorpia focused her thoughts, not a single one of them landing on Catra. Instead, she filled her mind with the feeling of purple strands of hair encompassing her in the softest warmth the world may have ever known. She imagined acting on the singular impulse it took everything she had to resist while Entrapta's arms and hair had been wrapped around her. She imagined beginning with a soft innocent kiss on the cheek and the act devolving with an unrivaled hastened to the two locking lips and only breaking the seal to gasp for air. She was certainly happy thinking of that, no doubt about it. "Ready."

"Ok, hold out your tail?"

"Yes?" Scorpia would normally have been thoroughly shaken at the sensation of something touching her presented tail, but deep in her fantasies, there was nothing that could divert her mind.

"Ok, here, we, go!" Entrapta poked her finger on the tip of the tail. It stung just as much as Scorpia made it seem at first, but it quickly melted away into something much more soothing.

"Entrapta!" The other princess's tail recoiled fearful of the fact that her friend might have just been hurt.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Entrapta assured, a rush of warmth and comfort running over. "I'm just fine actually."

"Well! I! What did it do!?"

"It, it made me happy." Entrapta smiled halfheartedly.

"What? How? It freaked me out! Made me so anxious that I could barely breathe!"

"I think that is because you were anxious when you stung yourself." Then it hit, not just a wave of generalized fluffy happiness, a heat wrenching at her core and cranking the temperature up to one hundred. "W… woah." She gasped breathless with wobbly knees.

"Wait, so when I sting someone they feel what I was feeling?"

"Y! Yeah." Entrapta panted, her core becoming somewhat of an embarrassingly drenched mess. It was one thing to be feeling this terribly embarrassing cocktail of arousal and happiness in front of her crush, but to be certain that the cause of it was that these must be the feelings Scorpia felt for Catra? That made it infinitely worse. The rising arousal and heat was just a reminder of how she wouldn't ever have her feelings reciprocated. Not that she was owed a return of the feelings, and she knew that. But that didn't mean it didn't sting all the more, especially when juxtaposed against the ache and demand she felt growing between her legs.

"Wait so that means that you are feeling?" The bright red look of embarrassment on Entrapta's face suddenly made infinitely more sense.

"You really like Catra, huh?"

"I! I! I!" Scorpia stumbled on her words, caught and unable to finish her flustered sentence.

The End

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	5. Chapter 5

The Purple Scientist with a Black and Blue Heart

"That is great for you. I am happy for you." Entrapta forced herself to be supportive despite her hurting heart.

"E? Are you alright? I-" Scorpia tried to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it is just a side effect or something." Entrapta doubled over, nearly doing crunches in mid-air as her head held her up. Her core was unrelenting, impetuous in how her blood rushed south. She could feel the heat building with vicious proof of her embarrassment slickening the most intimate of areas. "I'm really, really happy for you. I'm sure that if you are just honest with her about your feelings Catra, she can't be anything but understanding and kind about it. Honesty is probably the best path for it all." Entrapta would normally have been sharp enough to catch the irony, but with everything swirling around her head and eyes nearing ready to drip as much as other places of her anatomy, she didn't quite have the spare mental processing power.

Scorpia was still heavily concerned for her friend, but the perfect setup was just a little too much for her ADHD mind to ignore. "I'm sorry, but have you met Catra? I don't think she has ever been understanding or kind about anything. Nor would I ever expect her to if she had a whole nine lives."

Entrapta winced and forced a horribly unconvincing laugh as her face scrunched nearly unrecognizable. It was more than obvious that she wasn't ok in the slightest, that she needed something, but Scorpia did her best to keep her mind out of the gutter; even if the pained groans slipping out of Entrapta's lips made it harder by the second. "That's- that's a good point." Another pained grunt interrupted her once more.

"Entrapta? Talk to me. What's wrong? What's going on? I wasn't in pain like that. Do you need one of your antivenoms?" Scorpia encroached on the other princess. It was such a kind gesture how her arm raised and her claw brushed gently against Entrapta's cheek, wiping away a tear before it had even fallen. "Talk to me Trapta." Her voice softened, lower, sweeter, almost seductive.

Entrapta was certain it was her pseudo poison addled mind that had twisted the beautiful princesses' words to something so sultry. There was absolutely no possible way that Scorpia was swaying her voice in such an alluring way for her. No, there was no chance of that, Entrapta was certain. It was particularly that knowledge that unreservedly broke her heart.

"Come on now Trapta. What's going on? You look like you are going to cry." It was worse! Not only was Entrapta certain that something about the sting and her reaction to its effects were warping her perception of Scorpia's words but it also must be that it was playing tricks on her eyes now as well! That was the only reasonable answer because even though the welling tears that betrayed her very nature to be so scientifically analytical, she could swear she saw Scorpia look at her with the same eyes she had previously reserved exclusively for Catra. Those beautiful eyes that glimmered brighter than the brightest star in the deepest forest away from any other light to dilute it. But such a glimmer was not for her; that was impossible. "I'm fine Scorpia!" Her hurting heart heaved heavy horse words from her throat with a gruff coldness coating them.

"Entrapta." Sweet nicknames were gone as Scorpia pulled her clawback and the glimmer dulled.

"I! I just need a moment to myself. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Entrapta coughed up somewhat of an explanation.

"Oh… of course Entrapta. I'm sorry. I've overstayed my welcome. I'm certain Catra wants me to assist her with Adora anyways." Scorpia frowned and resisted the tears her yoyo heart threatened to make drop.

In all of her distracted, heartache filled, and aching arousal filled frustration, Entrapta was far too slow with her response and before she could get out as much as just the other princesses' name, Scorpia was long gone, halfway down the hallway and out of earshot unless Entrapta could suddenly summon the air back to her lungs so she could yell after her. Realizing such a feat had encroached on impossible, Entrapta forfeited calling after the clawed beauty, instead, she found her hair faltering as it stumbled it's way back to her workshop's makeshift seclusion room and the bed which she slept in more often than the one which Hordac had officially assigned her. She collapsed in a panting mess onto what was barely more than a glorified cot. Tears streamed out the corners of her eyes, but her hands still fumbled at her shirt as it felt too tight on heated skin. Kicking her shoes off to the side with a loud thud from its steel-toed tip, she finally noticed that her hair had begun slipping her overalls down for her. "Fuck." A breathy moan of a complaint slipped from her lips, Scorpia's poison coursing through her system in what felt like a vicious feedback loop. Driving a heat wild in between her legs in a way she was far from accustomed to. It hurt, more than near anything had before but in a torturously pleasurable way. Like if drowning felt good? It burned with every rapid pulse that she could feel from her ears to her pricked finger and down to her wrecked panties. As dexterous follicles slipped themselves under the lining of her panties she could feel the fabric bunching against aching swollen folds and awarding an amazing iota of assuagement to the tension that still refused to abate. Her hips rocked up and down against her control, writing against the small friction her panties would award her.

Whines slipped from her lips faster and faster, culminating in a loud and painful whimper when her hair finally slipped the thin fabric down her legs. Her right hand followed to replace the panties. The moment her sex had gone uncovered felt unbearable, an excruciating breeze of cold air rushing against bare wet and heated flesh. However, to her dismay, some purple-haired genius of a princess had chosen to use her right hand to get stung; her index finger of all ten potential choices! Her usual routine for when such an urge became too nagging or for when she simply craved something to tire her out after a long day and ensure a good and thoroughly restful night's sleep had always not only included but required her index finger's full cooperation. This was a flaw in the plan conjured by her poison addled mind that came to light incredibly quickly after so much as two or three quick and anxious strokes at her swollen and exposed clitoris. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She whined her finger hurting just a little too much at the attempt to alleviate ache than was ignorable or manageable. Her whines were followed up with a series of expletives and a frustrated groan or grunt. She huffed and puffed, her analytical brain not seeming to run so smoothly as it normally would and instead just focusing on her flustered flesh and how it demanded more.

The princess whined and rolled over in the bed, casting her hurt hand aside and trying again with her left. Left was no luck either. As her face bore down into her pillow, her hips arching up and her left hand fumbling around sensitive folds, she found almost no relief. Entrapta so rarely used her hands for much of anything, her hair was always more dexterous and nimble, able to shape itself to anything she needed at all. Hands nearly seemed obsolete by comparison unless she simply needed the extra appendage for anything. Panting harder, she finally dropped her left hand as well, it had done a whole lot of nothing but get her more frustrated and leave her needing relief more than before; although that may have been her system taking longer to break down the toxins than Scorpia's who might have more familiarity with metabolizing it.

A deep moan interrupted her racing thoughts, the guttural gasp running through her as a silky lock located her sex. It ran over her clit with a mind of its own before spreading her lips, leaving her open and exposed in a way the pinnacle of vulnerable. Bliss washed down and over her as she felt her hair continue it's work, parting her and slipping just a might inside as another lock slithered on and around her sensitive nub. Crying out into her pillow she imagined it wasn't just her in all her lonesome. Vivid tableaus played in vignettes behind her eyelids and projected into the darkness between her and the pillow's linen. In each image, maroon and rose-toned arms wrapped around her. Beautiful burgundy lipstick smeared up and down her neck from a litany of loving kisses, and a tail wrapped around her hips, pulling her in and keeping her close to the beautiful fantasy her mind so desperately craved that it simply painted the wish for itself in a level of detail that it could only be described as an effort of love.

Moans and pants came faster, growing louder as she rode her hair and it's lackluster attempts to mimic the tender softness she imagined the soft-hearted scorpio woman might love with. The pillow darkened in her tear stains. In all the erotic ache, her heart hurt more than anything. The sting of knowing that this is what Scorpia felt for Catra! Catra of all people! A sob broke through a litany of moans. Why did she even care! There is no scientific reason to the pounding in her chest, the way her eyes lingered could be described as nothing more than biology, but the hurt and longing that accompanied it? There was truly no basis for that! Nothing at all! No reason she could want the soft-hearted, loveable, goof with a heart of gold which just refused to fucking tarnish even in the most adverse of conditions. Nothing about her caring touch, the soft empathy her heart bled with every beat or even the way that she just wanted others happy. N! None of that made any sense to her, the purple scientist with a black and blue heart.

Sometime later, the poison had run its course. Entrapta, wearing nothing more than a shirt rolled up over her breasts and her welding mask only hanging on by a thin tie of hair, collapsed. Her hips still quivered as her sore slit dripped the evidence of her messy relief onto a puddle which had already accumulated under her from a series of climaxes. She had lost track sometime after three. Tears ran faster as she wound down and realized it was much harder to imagine someone there to hold her now that it was done than it had been to conjure a fantasy lover; a fantasy Scorpia directing her to yet another ecstasy based rapture. But now it was cold, and she didn't have the strength to so much as pull the covers back over herself; all she had left in her were tears to lament that Catra was the one Scorpia wished to have in her arms. Catra was the one to get that warm clawed embrace she craved more than her science could ever account for.

Scorpia wiped away her tears for the fifth time as she approached Hordac's brig. She could hear Catra taunting Adora about something or other. It sounded most likely like the force captain was taunting her once friend about how easy she had been to capture; as if it hadn't taken Catra months just to get close. Adora however was just grunting and huffing in her best attempt to reach out for her sword or break her bonds. From the sound of it all, it wasn't going very well for her. "Hey, you said you needed me when Adora got here?" Scorpia made her presence known the moment she entered.

"Perfect! Hey, Adora!" Catra swung her voice. "You remember Scorpia right? She has a little surprise for you."

The End

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is an embarrassing tale

"Hey Scorpia." Adora waived innocently from her bonds with a softer familiarity than the maroon princess had anticipated. Not that she anticipated much of a greeting at all, but for it to come with the same casualty as it would have if Adora had never left the Hordac compound to begin with?

"Hey." The startled scorpion greeted with a wave of her claw back at Adora. She hoped and pleaded silently that her tears were not lingering or obvious that they had been there recently.

Adora just gave a dumb embarrassed smile and a gesture to her bonds as a reply.

"Well! Go on then! Sting her!" Catra ordered in her inevitably impatient tone.

Scorpia's eyes shifted dodgily.

"Is that entirely necessary?" Adora attempted to dissuade.

"I-" Scorpia tried but was almost immediately cut off.

"Of course it is! Now sting her already Scorpia!"

Adora's face flashed with only a hint of fear.

"I'm-" Scorpia attempted again.

"That's right! You should be scared Adora! We have you and when we are done you are gonna stay willingly; but this time you'll use the power of that sword and She-Ra to end the princesses!" Catra sneered with determination.

"I'm-"

"That's not gonna happen Catra!" Adora bit back over Scorpia. "They know you took me! Betcha they will be back here and saving me any minute now!"

"We've had you locked up for hours now! You really still think they are coming for you! Aren't you just as naive as ever Adora." Catra's voice swung with the blonde's name just as it always did. The same casual teasing tone she loved to use just to see the veins pop out in Adora's forehead. That slight flush it always left in Adora's cheeks certainly had absolutely nothing to do with it. Nothing! Nothing at all! Absolutely nothing!

"I'm not-" Scorpia nearly blew several gaskets when she was suddenly and rudely cut off once more, but at least this time Adora seemed to have noticed. The chained woman glanced her eyes to Scorpia initially as the faintest form of proof that she hadn't just been hallucinating her attempts at speech. Adora shot her an understanding glance. Adora most certainly understood being talked over by Catra. She also seemed to just so conveniently forget that she had done it to Scorpia as well, but only moments earlier. Either way, Scorpia still found at least a modicum of solace in the fact that at least someone had seen her. No, that someone in this room had seen her. She didn't have to fight to speak over Entrapta. Even with all that energy, Entrapta still cared what she had to say and would force herself to quiet down and not just hear, but listen to her. Scorpia longed to be back with the purple-haired princess if only to feel listened to and cared about again.

"Go on now Scorpia! Just sting her already!"

Scorpia's whole face had almost gone the maroon of her lipstick when Adora finally spoke up for her. "Uugh, Catra. I think she has something she wants to say."

"Yea-"

"Huh! No of course not! She is a good subordinate; unlike you! She will follow orders! Isn't that right Scorpia!" Catra turned her gaze to the scorpion princess with eyes ordering her to obey.

"I'm not so sure that is a really good idea."

Catra's head creaked over back towards Scorpia in fury that she would disobey her. Right when she was trying to make a point too! How could Scorpia! Didn't she know how important it was to show Adora a Hordak soldier obeying commands! "Sting her!" Catra ordered through gritted teeth.

"Catra." Scorpia pulled her tail in close to her chest and caudal it to her chest.

"It doesn't look like she wants to. Oh well, that is such a shame, guess you will just have to let me go, take my sword, and I'll be on my way?" Adora showed a glimmering toothy grin to match the hopeful glimmer of her twinkling eyes.

"NOT!" Catra raised an angry hand and extended her claws. "Gonna happen." Catra dragged her claws along Adora's cheek. She controlled her sharp talons just so, only allowing them to cut slightly into Adora's cheek, but drawing blood nonetheless. Three individual drops formed and slid down the cuts only to bead up and slip down Adora's face.

"Oouch?" Adora sarcastically winced and shook her head, trying to address that the gesture was pointless.

Catra steeped and brewed in her own anger. "Scorpia sting her! Sting her just like I ordered you to!"

"N… No! I'm not going to do that! You don't even know what it will do to her! What would you do if it killed her?!" Scorpia finally snapped. At first, she justified it as that she knew she was not feeling well, and that given that, stinging Adora could actually hurt her or even just make her sad and feel the same type of shitty Scorpia felt. The truth, however, was much simpler. Scorpia was simply tired of being ordered around by someone so uncaring for her feelings. She had tried to speak up five times! It was only after Adora finally spoke up that she even got a chance to get out a full three words! A sharp turn from her time with Entrapta. Yes, the purple princess had a tendency to get overexcited, but at least she fucking cared about what Scorpia said most of the time.

"It could what?" Catra was visibly shook. Scorpia actually had her full attention for once.

"Oh, don't act like you would be all broken up about it." Adora snapped only to turn her nose up when Catra looked back to her full of shock.

"Adora." There was not the slightest hint of attitude to Catra's tone for once.

"You've tried to kill me before!"

"Gu-"

"It clearly didn't work!" Catra hissed.

"And you were disappointed!" Adora yelled back at the absurdity that Catra would be so shaken by the idea of her death.

"Gu-"

"I wasn't disappointed!"

"Uugh fucking forget it! You two have fun with your stupid lovers spat!" Scorpia broke in fury at being ignored by them, both yet again.

Adora and Catra both blushed bright red and turned to watch as Scorpia stormed off in an angry huff.

Scorpia stormed back down the same hall she had sobbed her way through not long before. She couldn't help but ruminate on how frustrated she was with herself. Why had she ever crushed on Catra! Not only was she so obviously taken, or at least preoccupied with her feelings for Adora, but she even more obviously didn't care. So preoccupied with Adora and Hordak! Big old force captain Catra. Scorpia scoffed, pushing away the hurt in exchange for thoughts of Entrapta. Scorpia desperately hoped that her friend was ok, that the sting hadn't hurt her too much. Admittedly, she hadn't been thinking or feeling anything negative when she had stung Entrapta, but that did not mean that the fear could be so easily abated. Entrapta had seemed so shaken when she pushed Scorpia away. The purple princess had looked on the verge of tears when Scorpia was finally pushed out of the other woman's workshop. Scorpia's heart ached with worry that it might be her fault.

As she approached the workshop, Scorpia had finally made her decision! She would storm in there and demand that Entrapta talk to her. It was an incredibly anxiety-inducing endeavor. Especially when her thoughts drifted towards how Entrapta might react to the thought of romance. Was that even what Scorpia herself wanted? Would that be for the best? Or would it just be her attempting to replace her feelings for the dismissive force captain? The thought was excruciating to contemplate. Entrapta had been so kind to her, and then there was the way that Entrapta made her heart flutter. The comfort and ease she felt within that transcendent hug of Entrapta and her hair. "Uugh!" Scorpia raised her claws to her rattling head stressed and confused by the thundercloud of swirling feelings forming hurricanes across her mind. So much of her had already been calling out for Enrtrapta but now she just had a million more doubts about if it was the best decision. She would just have to go see Entrapta and see how the other princess felt about it all. Even if Entrapta didn't want her in that way, Entrapta had been a wonderful friend. And Scorpia planned to repay that kindness. One way or another, she was going to be there for Entrapta the same way Entrapta had been there for her. The Scorpion princess burst back into the woman's workshop, forcing a positive attitude and greeted the workshop with a flourish. But no one was there? "Entrapta?" Scorpia's head cocked to one side in general confusion. "Trapta?" She called again in her soft and cautious tone. No response called back. Scorpia's brow furrowed. Where could Entrapta have wandered off to? It's not like the purple princess ever left her hidey-hole of a workshop. Hell, Scorpia even remembered half a dozen times that she had walked in to see Entrapta asleep at her desk. Not easily turned away, and still overly determined to reunite with Entrapta, Scorpia began to scour the workshop for her friend. Correctly, Scorpia quickly began to assume that Entrapta just must have gotten tired and found some soft corner to hold up in and calm down or rest after the sting. Scorpia just didn't know to what extent the purple princess had been 'calming down' or the lewd methods she was going to. "Trapta?" Scorpia sang softly, peeking around each corner she passed as she inched along the crowded maze of a workshop. "Entrapta?" She peeked around another corner, catching sight of a stowed away room barely more than a makeshift tent. It had Entrapta written all over it. Only she would build a secluded room within her own workshop. "Found you!" Scorpia's voice was still soft and sweet in a songy tone, barely enough to make Entrapta stirred in her post sobbing slumber. But she did stir. Entrapta rolled from her side to her back, plopping herself out on the bed while still snoring. As she shifted, her face mask finally slipped off of her loose hair.

Scorpia twisted the makeshift room's door handle and cracked the door open. Again she forced herself to a cheery tone. She wanted Entrapta to feel safe and reassured, that things were going to be alright and what better way to ensure that for her friend than to fake it for herself. "Found you!" Scorpia barged in. The moment Scorpia burst through the door, she caught an eye full and then some of the incredibly bare Entrapta. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Entrapta screamed as she stammered backward with a terrible blush.

Entrapta had been splayed out still with nothing but her shirt bunched up and pulled over her breasts so that it only pressed down on the top of them, making them seem bigger and somehow even more beautiful. Perky and pebbled in only an instant their beauty seared itself into Scorpia's retina. Then there was Entrapta's parted legs and the glorious pink lips between them. Entrapta nearly passed out as blood rushed everywhere but her brain. Entrapta's lips were still faintly puffy and swollen, tinted red from the loving abuse of anxious fingers; no from Entrapta's hair given the still damp strands bunched up to her side. Dear god what images just the thought sprung up in Scorpia's mind. Then there was the dampened spot under Entrapta on the mattress's sheets. How in the hell could a single sight be so enticing?

Entrapta was still waking as Scorpia's heel caught on a stray tool left outside her room. "Huh?"

"Oof!" Scorpia tumbled clumsily down to the ground, landing on her ass with a loud thud.

Entrapta's senses finally finding their way to her she remembered what she had been doing before she fell asleep. Only then did it process what was happening! "Oh god! Scorpia!" She squealed, scurrying out of the bed only to tumble out of it unceremoniously, conking her head on the hard pavement of her makeshift room. "Ouch." She whined, tears flooding back to her eyes as she strived to raise her hand and yanked at least the thin and oh so inconveniently white and damp covers off of the bed, leaving the silhouette of her body to show clearly through it's thin near sheer fabric. Why, oh why in the hell did she accidentally kick the blanket off the other side of the bed in her sleep.

"I! I! I'm so sorry Entrapta! I didn't know! I didn't know that you were… that you had been!" Scorpia nearly fainted once more at the thought. God how beautiful it must have been.

"Ouch." Entrapta groaned again. She hadn't been aware enough of her surroundings to catch herself and she ended up clunking her head hard. "I… think I really hurt my head."

The end

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	7. Chapter 7

A tailed woman's tender heart lashes out -7

"I think I really hurt my head?" Entrapta woozily swayed on her knees. Her hand slowly rose to gingerly touch at the damp spot where she had conked her head. "Ah! I think I'm… I think I'm bleeding?" Entrapta wavered harder, nearly falling down. "I don't, I dosen't feel so good." She unceremoniously toppled over, giving her forehead a follow up blow.

"Entrapta!" Scorpia scurried to Entrapta's side. "Entrapta! What's wrong? Talk to me! Entrapta!" She shrilled as she screamed for her friend, suddenly entirely apathetic to Entrapta's whole lack of clothes which had been stunning and damn near intoxicating only moments earlier.

Entrapta didn't wake, she barely even stirred as Scorpia nudged her. Even just to describe it as stirring would have been quite the stretch. Entrapta's body more or less just flopped over onto its back as Scorpia nudged her and pushed her over.

Scorpia nudged again before giving Entrapta a full on shake. "E? E? Trapta! Entrapta wake up! Entrapta!" Scorpia grew desperate as she pulled her friend up into her arms. "No, no, no!" She mumbled, catching sight of blood leaking into beautiful purple hair. Entrapta must have hit her head much harder than she had thought. But hard enough to knock herself out?! Initially it made no sense, but then Scorpia saw what Entrapta must have landed on head first. A spare wrench. Nothing was more Entrapta than to have fallen asleep while working on one of her projects. Scorpia would have gotten a good chuckle out of the sign so Entrapta, but then her attention drifted back to her friend's head and the bloody spot growing from where she must have hit her head. That isn't good! Scorpia was caught in fear for a moment. Shocked and stunned, she was dumbfounded with what she could or should do to help her friend. It took a moment, but she had it. She-Ra could heal people right?! And Adora was ever so conveniently already at the hordac compound along with the sword that allowed her to transform. Scorpia hastily but carefully rushed to cover Entrapta up in the sheets from her bed. With Entrapta modestly covered, Scorpia pulled the princess up into her arms. Holding her close and wishing that the comforting warmth of Entrapta pulled close to her chest could be in any other context at all, Scorpia rose to her feet.

"Sooo, you wanna let me go now?" Adora cocked a half hearted smile. "Your plan didn't seem to work all so well, so like, you are totally just gonna let me go now. Right?" She fished aimlessly. No part of her actually anticipated to be let go in the slightest, but there was maybe more than just a corner of her that loved getting to watch that look on Catra's face as the force captain twitched with frustration and fury. It was just a little too adorable to see Catra's ear quiver and then twitch like that. How could one simple Adora ever be expected to resist a little teasing?

"There is no way in hell I am not just going ot let you go!" Catra hissed at the chained up Adora. Her ears twitched angrily as she paced back and forth, steaming and scheming.

"What? You miss having me here?" Adora smirked.

"D! Do I what?" Catra's fur stood on end as she snapped right to Adora.

"Do you miss having me here?" Adora looked down and pouted slightly. She knew her Catra just a little too well, and she most certainly knew her pout would be enough to at least make Catra want to purr.

Catra looked away, hiding the blush on her face she felt must have been able to show through her fur. She grumbled low and embarrassed as she tried to focus on anything but Adora's adorable pout consuming her whole gaze even just from out of the corner of her eye. "Of course not!" Catra snarled a little too transparent.

"Then why not let me loose? Not like you haven't done it before." Adora shrugged as best she could with hands bound to the wall behind her.

"A moment of weakness." Catra dismissed with another snear.

"So that was weakness huh?"

"Yes!" Catra rushed to respond as she made a show of sticking her nose up in the air.

"And you are sure of that?" Adora's tone was testing.

"I certainly am!" Catra snapped like she needed the topic to move on already.

"So if weakness was letting me go… then what would making me stay be?" Adora's tone reflected that she didn't just mean keeping her locked up.

Catra's ears shot up, realizing the hole Adora had goaded her right into.

"What would strength be? Maybe holding m-"

"Catra! Adora! Adora! Catra!" The haggard Scorpion princess near tumbled into the room, only keeping on her feet for the sake of Entrapta still huddled up in her arms. "Help! Help! She got hurt!" A small trail of bed sheet followed just behind Scorpia. She panted, trying to catch her breath, all the while clutching Entrapta closer and closer to her chest. Tears streamed down her face, occasionally dropping down onto Entrapta's face. She normally would have gone to great lengths to avoid allowing Catra to see her cry like that, knowing it would surely get her chastised, but that didn't matter! The only thing that mattered was Entrapta! Not only had Entrapta been hurt, but it was her fault! Scorpia blamed no one but herself. Entrapta would be just fine if she hadn't woken and startled her.

Entrapta hadn't awoken, but she had begun to stir and groan in her makeshift sheet cocoon. The purple princess shifted with a pained grunt, pressing her face into the comforting warmth of the woman holding her.

"Scorpia? Scorpia what's wrong?" Adora called out from her bindings, her attention disrupted out of taunting Catra and refocused towards assisting the princesses.

"It's Entrapta! She! She! She fell down and hit her head on a wrench. She is bleeding and she passed out! I! I'm really scared!" Scorpia stammered, looking down to Entrapta as she pressed her face against the maroon uniform covering soft comforting breasts. "She is hurt and I'm scared she got a concussion or something!" Scorpia yelled out at Catra and Adora filled with terror.

"So she hit her head? Hordak soldiers can take it!" Catra rolled her eyes in a huff.

"Catra!" Adora snapped harshly.

"What?!" Catra glanced back to Adora impatient.

"She could have a concussion!"

"Please! Adora! You can help her right?"

"I! I!" Adora stammered.

"As She-Ra? As She-Ra you can help her right?!" Scorpia stressed.

"I! Yeah, yeah, I could." Adora took a moment to ponder before lighting up with excitement at the realization that Scorpia was right. "But, uugh… to help, Catra would kinda need to let me go." Adora preformed a weary smile and sighed. "And give me my sword."

"Nope! No way in hell! Absolutely not going to happen!" Catra settled immediately with the frantic waving of her hands.

"Catra!" Adora's jaw dropped as she ghasped at the force captain's cold heart.

Scorpia just gaped at Catra, crying, stunned with how readily Catra could have denied it.

"She is a prisoner! You can't just expect me to let her go and arm her!?"

"Yes! I can!" For what was certainly the first time to either of them, both Adora and Catra witnessed Scorpia's face contorting in anger. The lighthearted, loveable, easygoing Scorpia's face filled with unbridled fury approaching on hatred. "She worked for you, did every little project you wanted! Now let Adora go so she can help Entrapta!"

"N! No!" Catra trembled at the sight of the soft scorpion princess evaporating in lieu of a monster ready to kill.

In a final act of tenderness, Scorpia placed Entrapta gently down on the ground. She even took a moment aside to tuck the excess sheet not being used as covering for Entrapta's body under the passed out princess's head into somewhat of a pillow. With Entrapta safely tucked away, Scorpia rose from her knees. Storm clouds formed around her from the sheer gravity of her indignant fury. She clicked her claws, the sound alone sending shivers down Catra's throat that her neck might be in between them when she finally clamped them down again. "You can unlock her yourself or I can unlock her for you."

"Uugh, Catra!" Adora's voice rose with the tension. "Catra please let me out." Even Adora was scared.

"I… I! I said no!" Catra stammered scared.

"Catra!" Adora yelped, wriggling harder, hoping that she could snake her hand free from her bonds.

"Let! Her! Go!" Scorpia's claw raised to Catra's neck, fully ready to threaten a kill once it arrived.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Catra raised her hands in surrender. "Ok! Here! This is the key!"

"Good!" Scorpia snarled. Snatching the key away, Scorpia rushed to Adora, unlocking her and handing off the sword. "Help her!" She ordered at Adora cold and harsh.

"I'll just… go over here and mull over how we are just letting captives go and arming them while within the hordak compound." Catra huffed, embarrassed that she was still shaking with fear from Scorpia's charging at her.

"Help her." Scorpia's voice wavered as she strived to pull Adora's attention back from, Catra as the force captain marched out of the room.

"Yes, Yes of course!" It took Adora a moment to pry her gay gaze from lingering on Catra, but once she did, Entrapta and Scorpia had her full attention.

Entrapta awoke sometime later. Her head acked, burned like she had cracked her skull open; she in fact had. At least now it was fixed on account of She-Ra. Fixed or not it still burned painfully. She went to turn her head and reactionarily hissed at the pounding pain and ache.

"Shh, shh, shh." A claw soothed over her forehead gently and a tail wrapped around her waist, holding her down and preventing her from straining herself by trying to sit up.

"Wah-" Entrapta squinted before opening her eyes to a blurry mess of maroon.

"You hurt yourself pretty bad E." Scorpia half informed, half warned.

"Oh no." The events of being caught entirely uncovered rushed back to her as she realized it was Scorpia holding her. "Oh no, oh god. Oh god no."

"Entrapta?! Are you ok?! What's wrong? Adora said she healed you! Are you not healed?!" Scorpia's distraught voice stressed.

"You walked in on me… naked… after I had been…"

"Oh." Scorpia looked away with a flush growing on her face. "Yeah. I! I'm sorry. I should have knocked.

"I… I'm just sorry you had to see that. I… I'm sure you didn't want to. I'm sorry." Entrapta went to sit up, but Scorpia's tail held her back down; no, it actually pulled her closer. The princess's tail actually pulled her up slightly, pressing her into Scorpia's belly instead of just laying down with her head resting on the other woman's lap.

"You scared me." Scorpia picked Entrapta up in what would have been a bit overzealous a hug for two who were simply 'gal pals' or 'just friends'.

"Geez, I mean I know I'm not perfect or nothing, but I didn't think I looked that bad." Entrapta defended more than a little crestfallen. A corner of her was left confounded at feeling that alien insecurity, the corner of her longing to be… whatever it is that Scorpia liked, or better yet for Scorpia to just like her. It hurt and it stung in a way Entrapta still wasn't accustomed to in the slightest. Confusing and painful, a part of her even wanted to cry, to just curl into Scorpia and allow herself the cry her frustrating emotions demanded of her.

Scorpia grumbled, mad at herself for allowing her words to be misconstrued to something that hurt Entrapta. "No! I meant I was scared for you. You fell off the bed and hit your head. Landed right square on one of your wrenches." Scorpia looked down at Entrapta with a worried and stern face. "No more Working on projects from bed! It clearly isn't safe!"

"Ok." Entrapta gave in. She allowed herself to relax, to yield into that corner of her that urged that she curl up and hug back at Scorpia. Intriguing, confusing, fascinating, or frustrating, even all the above, Entrapta knew that there was no real fighting with those emotions . At least for the moment they were a soft calming warm, that part of the analytical scientist adoring the knowledge that Scorpia cared for her in one way or another.

The end

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


End file.
